Hiro and Akari Hamada One-shots
by Kiki Anderson
Summary: You're probably wondering what happened to Hiro, Akari, and Tadashi that made them who they are, right? This is a one-shot series spanned from the day Hiro and Akari were born, to the beginning of 7 Intrepid Friends, and showing everything that happened in between. I am a fan of canons, so I may have a lot of one-shots based off the canons.
1. Chapter 1: Twins

**Chapter 1: Twins**

4 year old Tadashi Hamada just arrived at the hospital with his Aunt Cass. They both had been expecting the call from Tadashi's father, Tomeo, and when they finally got it, they rushed to the hospital as fast as they could.

Today…was the day Tadashi had been waiting for, for a long time. Today was the day where he'd become an older brother, and he would always have someone to play with. He ran as fast as he could to his father, and jumped up and down excitedly. However, he didn't know why his Aunt and his dad were so nervous.

"When can I see my brother?" Tadashi asked. They had all found out a few months ago that Maya-Tadashi's mother-was expecting a boy. They were all ecstatic to find out this news.

"I don't know Tadashi," Tomeo replied nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" Tadashi asked. Aunt Cass looked at Tomeo with a look that said, 'I'll handle it.' Tomeo nodded and headed to the bathroom down the hall.

"Tadashi, you know that babies need time to grow before they're born right?" Aunt Cass asked. Tadashi nodded, "Well, your brother was ready to be born a month and a half too early, and that can cause health problems."

"So, he'll be sick?" Tadashi asked.

"Possibly. Right now, we need to hope he'll be ok," Aunt Cass said softly, pulling her nephew in for a hug. Tadashi's mother had been scheduled for a C-section, but his father wasn't allowed to go in, and that made the Hamada family nervous.

* * *

Maya was under anesthesia, and when she was to wake up, she'd have a son…

At least that's what she thought.

The doctor pulled the baby boy from the womb, and was now screaming his little head off, letting everyone in the room know that his lungs were fully developed. The nurses placed him on the table, and cleaned him off.

There was something off though to the doctor. As he was about to stitch up the incision, he swore he spotted something moving inside. Curious, he put the tools down and went back in. A nurse saw what he was doing.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" she asked, confused about what he was doing.

"I think there's another one in there," the doctor replied.

"What?" the nurse asked.

He felt something as he moved his hand around, and a tiny hand popped out.

"Get an incubator ready," the doctor told the nurses, "There's another baby!"

This sent them into action, they set up an incubator just in case it was needed, and as that happened, the doctor pulled out a tiny baby girl. The umbilical cord was wrapped tightly around her neck, she was curled up in a ball, besides her arm, which was stretched out.

"Oh my gosh! She wasn't on the ultrasound!" another nurse exclaimed.

"Perhaps she doesn't like pictures," the doctor joked, trying to lighten the mood in the slightest way. He handed the baby to a nurse.

The nurse carried her away and unwrapped the umbilical cord from her neck, but she still wasn't crying. The nurse put her down on the table next to her brother, who had stopped crying, but she still wasn't breathing.

The baby boy stretched out his arms, placing his hand on his sister in the process. It was almost like magic, the second the baby boy placed his hand on his sister, she started screaming, much like her brother.

The nurses and doctors sighed in relief. They were glad that both babies were born safely, and they had no health problems at all. They continued with the procedure, and went on their way.

* * *

The doctor finally came out into the waiting room, where all the Hamadas were waiting anxiously, and they turned to the doctor.

"Is my son ok? Is my wife ok?" Tomeo asked anxiously.

The doctor chuckled, and must've knew they hadn't known about the second baby, "They're fine. If you want to see them, they're in room 47."

"Thank you," Tomeo said gratefully. The three Hamadas walked towards the elevator and headed to Maya's room. Tadashi was very excited. He would finally have a younger brother, and he couldn't wait to meet him.

When they arrived, Maya wasn't holding one bundle in her arms, but two. All of them looked in shock.

"There's two?" Tadashi asked in wonder.

Maya smiled. "Yes Tadashi. This little one decided to hide from the camera," She cooed, referring to the baby girl.

"I have another nephew AND a niece?" Aunt Cass asked. Maya nodded.

They walked into the room, and walked up curiously to his mother's bed. He climbed up to see the two little bundles in her arms, each wrapped in a different color, so you were able to tell which twin was which gender.

They were fraternal twins, so Tadashi would experience having a younger brother and a younger sister, but he would have twice the amount of fun…hopefully. His mother held out his younger sister to see when he climbed up on the bed, and his father was handed his brother when he sat on the edge of the bed.

Tadashi looked at them both with curiosity. They were both small, and their faces were scrunched up. This made Tadashi wonder if he looked like this when he was a baby. Both of the twins had jet black hair, but the girl's hair was longer-by just a little bit.

"What are their names?" Tadashi asked.

"Well, I thought of Hiro and Akari," Maya said softly in the presence of the sleeping twins. Tadashi smiled.

"Hiro means tolerant, and Akari means light," Aunt Cass stated.

Tomeo chuckled, "let's hope they live up to that."

"I think Akari will find the light in everyone. Hiro seems like he'll be a little less tolerant," Maya admitted. Everyone laughed lightly.

"Which one is the oldest?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Hiro's older. He was born at 2:47. Little miss surprise over here was born until 5 minutes after," Maya explained, playing with Akari's little hand.

"Can I hold Akari?" Tadashi asked. Maya nodded, and carefully handed Akari to Tadashi. Tadashi looked at his younger sister. She was beginning to stir, and then she opened her eyes.

They were hazel, just like Tadashi's, and she looked up at him in curiosity. She began to fuss, which made Tadashi think that Akari might not like him. But then she surprised them all. She yawned and nuzzled closer into the crook of Tadashi's arm. She felt safe in Tadashi's arms, and she fell back asleep. Tadashi smiled in wonder.

Tadashi didn't notice, but Aunt Cass was taking pictures of the whole thing. She was so happy that the Hamada family had just gotten larger. She told everyone to get close together on the bed, and took a picture of the five of them. Hiro and Akari's eyes had both opened for a minute while the pictures were being taken, but then they closed shut again.

Tadashi felt happy to be an older brother, and but he also knew it was a big responsibility. But as long as he had someone to play with and care for, he didn't care how big the responsibility was.

A nurse walked in a few minutes later, but none of them knew that she was one of the nurses in the operating room where Hiro and Akari were born. She smiled as she looked at the family, "Your son has the magic touch."

"Hiro?" Maya asked. The nurse nodded, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when we found out this little one was in there," the nurse paused gesturing towards Akari in Tadashi's arms, "He was the one who made her cry."

"Really?" Tomeo asked.

The nurse nodded again, "She hadn't been crying until he just placed his arm on hers."

"I guess he does have the magic touch," Maya smiled, and they all chuckled, except for Tadashi, because he didn't understand.

* * *

Maya was released with Hiro and Akari a few hours later, and the Hamadas headed home, with the exception of Aunt Cass going back to her café.

That night was hard for the entire Hamada family. Akari woke up in the middle of the night, and she couldn't fall back asleep, so she cried and cried. The crying coming from Akari woke Hiro, and he thought something was wrong with Akari, so he alerted their parents by crying.

Maya walked into the twins' room a minute later and tried to calm their crying. She managed to get Hiro back down and to sleep, but Akari took a lot of work. She tried all of the techniques she did when Tadashi was a baby, but none of them worked, she kept on crying.

Tadashi walked into the bedroom half an hour later and rubbed his eyes as he came into the room with the crying baby and the exhausted mother.

"Mama?" Tadashi asked.

"Tadashi. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked.

Tadashi shook his head, "Akari did."

"Sorry honey. I can't get her to stop crying," Maya sighed sleepily.

Tadashi walked into the room over to the rocking chair where Maya and Akari were sitting, and when he got over there, Akari stopped crying.

"Huh?" Maya asked, and then she noticed Tadashi approaching, "Go back to the doorway."

Tadashi went back to the doorway, and Akari started fussing, and then full out crying when Tadashi didn't come back.

"Come back over here," Maya whispered. Tadashi came back over to the chair, and Akari stopped crying again, staring at Tadashi with her wide brown eyes.

"I guess she wanted you," Maya whispered. Akari stretched her arms out towards Tadashi, wanting him. She held out Akari for Tadashi to hold. He nodded, and Maya stood up from the chair, allowing Tadashi to sit in her place.

Maya placed Akari in Tadashi's arms, where she looked at his face in wonder. She was memorizing every part of his pudgy face, and eventually fell asleep while they were looking at each other. Tadashi looked up at his mom, who placed Akari in her crib as softly as possible, and let Tadashi go back to bed.

Maya sighed as she walked back to her bedroom. Akari only wanted Tadashi all along. They already had a close bond, and the twins were only a day old. She could already tell Akari would bring out the light in everyone, and she would definitely live up to her name.

* * *

She fell asleep thinking about what her family would be like in the future. When she woke up the next morning, she fed Hiro and Akari, then made something for Tomeo and Tadashi to eat, though she knew that Tadashi wouldn't be up for another hour or so.

Tomeo walked down the stairs and greeted Maya sleepily, "Did Hiro and Akari wake you last night at all."

"Yes they did, once. Though I think Hiro woke up because he was trying to tell me that Akari was crying," Maya explained.

"Why was Akari crying?" Tomeo asked.

"She wanted Tadashi," Maya replied.

"Really?" Tomeo asked. Maya nodded.

"I tried everything to try and get her back to sleep, but only Tadashi was able to get her to sleep," Maya replied.

"Huh. Tadashi's a little miracle worker," Tomeo said quietly.

"I guess so," Maya said as she continued to cook, "You know, they may only be a day old, but they've formed very close bonds already with us, especially Tadashi and Akari."

"Do you think they may be prodigies?" Tomeo asked.

"Possibly. But we won't know for sure until they're older," Maya replied.

"You're right. But it would be nice to have a couple more prodigies in the house," Tomeo said, referring to himself.

Maya laughed, "Of course you would think that."

"Do you think they'll live up to their names?" Tomeo asked.

Maya just smiled, "I have no doubt."

* * *

 **The first chapter is done! Just so you all know, I do not have an updating schedule for this, but I won't leave you hanging for long periods of time. I'm trying really hard to think of something, but with what's goin on in my crappy life, I cant think of anything really good. However, I'm working on this series for you guys. Maybe I'll think of something...**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	2. Chapter 2: Walking and Talking

**Chapter 2: Walking and Talking**

"Hiro, Akari…" Maya called for their attention.

They turned their heads to face her. Being one year olds, they were expected to be walking and talking at any time now. However, they've been showing not many signs of walking or talking, which caused their parents to become concerned.

But the concern dissipated when they noticed that Hiro and Akari would show these signs when they were alone, doing their favorite things… like coloring and watching educational TV. They would babble at the TV, and learn to pronounce the letters of the alphabet, and crawl across their playpen to get a crayon at a rapid speed.

The both of them really wanted to walk around the house, because there were so many things that they could explore if they were walking around. The closest they had gotten to walking was standing against the couch, and then falling over a few seconds later… and they never tried to stand up again after that.

"Can you say something?" she asked.

Akari pursed her lips as she comprehended what her mother said. She understood what she meant, but didn't know how to respond. She tried opening her mouth to say something, but it would end up being gibberish. She pouted because she couldn't say anything correctly.

Hiro on the other hand said something right off the bat…after he fully comprehended what Maya had asked. It took him a minute… but after he understood, he said, "Up!"

Tomeo and Maya turned to Hiro in shock, "What did you say?"

"Up! Up!" Hiro cried, holding his hands up in the air.

"Good job Hiro!" Maya praised and picked him up, much to his delight. He giggled happily and clapped his hands.

Akari on the other hand, was jealous. She was jealous because her brother had said his first word before her, and he didn't have any trouble saying it like she did. She glared at the ground as her parents cheered for Hiro saying his first word.

Tomeo was the first to notice that Akari was glaring at the ground, and he got down on the floor to her level, "What's the matter Akari?"

She shook her head. Tomeo saw her lift her head to look at him, "Is somebody jealous of their brother?" Akari nodded slowly, as if she were ashamed of that answer.

"Aww… Akari, don't worry baby," Maya cooed as she set Hiro on the ground and lifted up Akari, so she had no choice but to look her mother in the eyes, "You'll speak when you're ready. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Akari put her head on Maya's shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt herself becoming very sleepy, and before she knew it, she was asleep in her mother's arms.

Hiro fell asleep on the floor, curled up in a ball next to Tomeo. Both parents smiled softly before taking them up the stairs to their room and put them in their beds. They made their way back down the stairs and cleaned up the mess that Hiro and Akari had made in the living room.

20 minutes later, everything looked as it did before Hiro and Akari's rampage in the living room, and they carried on with the rest of their tasks until Tomeo had to pick up Tadashi from school.

Maya cleaned up the kitchen so she could start making dinner, and Tomeo was researching things for his job on his computer. He glanced at the clock half an hour later and realized he needed to go and get Tadashi.

"I'm going to pick up Tadashi now," Tomeo called from the front door as he picked up his car keys and put on his shoes.

"Ok! See you in a little bit!" Maya called from the kitchen. She prepared dinner for about 20 minutes before she heard the front door open, and in came 5 year old Tadashi, smiling brightly like always.

"Hi Tadashi! How was school today?" she asked as he walked to the kitchen table.

"It was fun. Today I learned the primary and secondary colors," Tadashi explained.

"That's great!" Maya chirped, "Do you want a snack?"

"Yeah!" Tadashi smiled, and Maya gave him a bowl of fruit to eat. As he ate, he asked, "Did Hiro really say his first word today?"

Maya beamed, "He did. He said, 'up.' Did your father tell you that?"

Tadashi nodded, "He did. He also told me that Akari didn't say anything."

"She'll talk when she's ready to. We also have to remember, she may not develop as quickly as Hiro. She was younger twin. And usually the oldest twin tends to develop quicker," Maya explained.

"I know, but I hope she'll talk soon," Tadashi admitted.

"We all do," Maya sighed, "Well, I'm going to go check on Hiro and Akari now."

"Ok," Tadashi replied, "Tell them I want to play with them."

"Alright," Maya replied.

Maya walked up the stairs to see that Hiro and Akari had already awoken from their catnaps. Akari was playing with the animals in her bed, while Hiro was building a mini fort with his head as the center.

"Well," Maya chuckled lightly, "I see you two have woken up."

They both sat up and looked at her from their cribs. Maya smiled and lifted Hiro from his crib first. As she did, she said, "Tadashi's home from school now… he wants to play with you guys."

To this, Akari perked up considerably. She always liked it when Tadashi played with them. He wasn't too rough, and he would play what they wanted to play. She gripped the air above her quickly, because she wanted to play with Tadashi downstairs.

Maya lifted her up, and she carried Hiro and Akari downstairs. She put them on the floor in the living room just as Tadashi walked in. Hiro and Akari smiled brightly as their brother came towards them.

"Hi guys!" Tadashi said happily.

"Hi!" Hiro replied in the same happy tone. Akari pursed her lips again, but then just settled for a wave.

"Mama told me you're still trying to speak," Tadashi told Akari, and she nodded, "Don't give up, you'll get it eventually."

She smiled at him, and crawled over to him, as if to thank him for saying what he said. She sprawled herself across his lap and laughed. Hiro crawled over to his side with a toy car he found on the floor.

The three of them played for a while before Maya called from the kitchen, "Tadashi! Could you put your backpack in your room please?"

Tadashi stood up, and walked into the kitchen to do as he was told. Akari immediately missed his presence and tried to call him back, "D-Da…Dasi."

He came out of the kitchen with his backpack in his hand and was about to walk up the stairs, but then he heard someone trying to say his name from where Hiro and Akari were sitting, "D-Dasi!"

He turned around to see Akari smiling wide, "Dasi!"

He dropped his backpack and ran back into the kitchen, cheering, "Mama! Papa! Akari just talked!"

"What?" Tomeo and Maya asked in sync.

"She just… Akari just talked! She tried to say my name!" Tadashi cheered.

"Dasi?!" Akari called frantically from the other room, and the three of them heard it. They followed Tadashi into the living room, and when Akari saw Tadashi coming towards her and Hiro, she exclaimed, "Dasi! Dasi!"

"She is trying to say your name!" Maya exclaimed. She walked over to Akari and gave her a huge hug, "Great job Akari! Looks like you were just looking for the right word to say, right?"

"Yep!" Akari clapped. The entire family played together, enjoying themselves until Maya heard the oven go 'ding!' signaling that dinner was done cooking.

"Oh! Dinner is done! Tadashi, will you help me by setting the table?" Maya asked.

"Ok," Tadashi agreed, and he and his parents walked into the kitchen to get dinner ready, leaving Hiro and Akari by themselves in the living room. Akari felt lonely now, even though her twin was right next to her. She wanted Tadashi back, but he was so far away.

That wasn't going to stop her though. She turned to her brother, who had the same thought. Neither of them were going to let it stop them. They were going to get to Tadashi, and they both shared the same look of determination on their almost identical faces…

For a one year old.

They crawled to the side of the couch and used the side to get them onto their feet. One they managed to get to their feet, they slowly made their way down the couch, and eventually started walking away from the couch with their arms outstretched to keep their balance. They walked about a foot or so before falling onto the ground.

But they didn't give up. They used their arms and legs to get back up off the ground, and continued their way through the house. They made it to the entrance of the kitchen, and Hiro walked inside the kitchen, while Akari continued on towards the dining room. She heard her mother exclaim, "Tomeo, look!" which meant they probably noticed that Hiro was looking for Tadashi in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Akari kept going. She saw Tadashi focusing on putting the plates on the table, but turned to look at Maya when she called his name, "Tadashi."

She pointed in her direction, and Tadashi put the plates in his hand on the table before he stood in his place, watching as she approached him. Her face brightened, and she walked a little faster, before she stumbled and fell on her stomach. She acted as though it never happened, and stood back up and walked towards Tadashi, who was waiting for her with open arms.

"Dasi!" She shouted when she finally made it to him.

"You did it Akari! Great job!" Tadashi praised, and picked her up. She laughed and cheered as Tadashi hugged her, and soon enough, her head fell limp onto his shoulder.

Tadashi walked into the kitchen to see that Hiro was still looking for him. Apparently, he had been looking in all of the cupboards for him, and he saw him sticking out of one. Tomeo laughed and pulled him out, but he had a pot on his head, "Dasi?"

Tomeo pulled the pot off his head, much to his disliking, but his face brightened when he saw Tadashi holding Akari in the entryway of the kitchen.

"Dasi!" he cheered, but then quieted himself down because he noticed Akari sleeping against his shoulder.

"It looks like Akari tired herself out," Tomeo observed.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Maya replied sarcastically.

They went back to finishing up dinner, and Tadashi took Akari into the living room, and placed her carefully on the floor. He grabbed her stuffed car from the playpen so she wouldn't be lonely when she woke up. She instinctively rolled herself up into a ball, and Tadashi put her blanket over her before going back to the kitchen to see Hiro curled up in a ball by the entrance of the kitchen, sleeping soundly. He picked him up and lied him down next to Akari.

He smiled and said one thing to himself before going into the kitchen to eat, "I promise that I'll always be there for you."

* * *

 **I am back people! Yes! I'm so so so so sorry for leaving all hanging like that, but I recovered my stories! Yay! While I was recovering my stories, I thought of another story plot for Hiro and Akari. You may like it, you may not, it's up to you.**

 **I decided to give away Time Stands Still and The Young Princess Who Ran. The Young Princess Who Ran has already been given to MagicFireTiger, just letting you know. Time Stands Still is still up for grabs. If you want it, just PM me and tell my why you want it.**

 **I have a friend who just got a fanfiction account. Her username is FrenchFries101. She doesn't have any stories up yet, but she will soon enough. As you can tell from her username... she likes French fries... (She told put to put that) Anyways... I'll let you know when she has a story so you can check it out.**

 **Thank you all for being so patient with me while I tried to recover my stories, and as soon as possible, I'll have another chapter up. Also, thanks to all of you who wished me luck on recovering my stories, because people like you all made we want to get back on this website as quick as possible.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Krypie**


	3. Chapter 3: Twin Prodigies

**Chapter 3: Twin Prodigies**

Hiro and Akari sat at the kitchen table while Maya was making them a snack. When she set them down at the table, she had given them some coloring books and some paper to draw in. She was letting them practice writing the letters, but when she turned her back, they were writing their names, and full sentences with proper grammar.

When she also had her back turned, Akari snuck into Tadashi's room and grabbed a few workbooks that were supposed to help him get a head start with his learning for next year. Tadashi was in second grade now, but Maya wanted him to practice things that third graders learn so he could have a better understanding, but he didn't mind. At least he'd be ahead.

Maya came over to the kitchen table a minute later to see that they had taken Tadashi's workbooks, "Hiro! Akari! These are Tadashi's workbooks!"

She took them away from Hiro and Akari, who started pouting and complaining.

"Hey!" Hiro cried.

"We were multiplying!" Akari protested.

"Multiplying? You were multiplying?" Maya asked, "Really?"

"Yep!" Akari replied loudly.

Maya decided to take a look at the workbooks, and instead of seeing scribble like she thought she would, she saw the answers to the problems on the page, and pages before that. The most incredible thing about it was that there was no work shown, and they had gotten all of the answers correct.

"Wow…" Maya trailed off.

"We're smart!" Hiro exclaimed, showing off the gap between his teeth.

"That's right!" Maya replied. She gave them back the workbooks and allowed them to keep working, "Here you guys go. Continue what you were doing."

She walked back into the kitchen to start cutting some fruit for Tadashi when he came home. And 10 minutes later, he came running through the door. He had a bright smile on his face, and it got brighter when he saw his brother and sister at the table.

"Hi Tadashi!" Maya called from the kitchen. She walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of fruit in her hand.

"Hi Mama," Tadashi greeted.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Good," Tadashi replied. He watched as Hiro and Akari wrote in the workbooks, "What are you guys doing?"

"Multiplying," Hiro and Akari replied simply in sync.

"They're multiplying?" Tadashi asked in shock.

"They are," Maya replied, "I need to get them tested."

"Are they sick?" Tadashi asked. Hiro and Akari's heads both shot up.

"NO DOCTORS!" they shouted.

Maya had to giggle at that. She knew they despised the doctor's ever since they found out Hiro and Akari's allergy to peanuts and Akari's allergy to pears... the hard way.

"No doctors. It's not that kind of test you two," Maya explained, "It's to test your intelligence."

"Intelligence?" Hiro asked.

"To see how smart you are," Tadashi clarified.

"Oh," Akari replied.

"I'm going to do my homework now," Tadashi announced.

"Alright. I'm going to start making dinner," Maya announced and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Tomeo walked through the door and kicked off his shoes. He was exhausted, but his family always made him smile. He walked into the dining room to see his three children working happily on their separate things at the table while Maya cooked in the kitchen.

Akari looked up from her workbook to see her dad smiling at her, "Daddy!"

"Hey Akari!" Tomeo replied with a grin. He placed his computer on the table across from where she was sitting and picked her up, much to her liking, "How was my little girl today?"

"Good," Akari replied, "We counted, and drew, and did math."

"Math?" Tomeo asked, intrigued, "What kind of math?"

"Multiplying!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Wow! You two must be very smart!" Tomeo grinned.

"Yep! We're int…intel…intellectchewual," Akari tried to pronounce.

"Intellectual?" Tadashi asked.

"That!" Akari told him.

"Well you certainly are if you used it correctly at your age!" Tomeo exclaimed. He put her back onto the chair she was sitting on, and watched as she continued her work for a few more minutes before going into the kitchen to greet his wife.

"I'm guessing you heard what Hiro and Akari did today," Maya said as he walked in, smiling as she did.

"Indeed I did. They must be prodigies," Tomeo insisted.

"I don't have a doubt. They're only three, and they know how to multiply!" Maya explained.

"I'll have a friend test their intelligence next week," Tomeo told her.

"Jacob?" Maya asked, and Tomeo nodded.

"He works for the department of education, he's able to do that," Tomeo replied.

"Alright then. I can't wait for the results to come in then," May said excitedly.

* * *

A week and a half later, 4 days after Hiro and Akari were tested, the results came in. Hiro and Akari were playing with Tadashi in the backyard, Tomeo was watching them on the porch, and Maya was cleaning up the kitchen when the call came in.

The phone was ringing, and Maya put down the basket she was carrying to answer it.

"Hello?"

-Maya? This is Jacob.-

"Oh! Hello Jacob! Did you finish the test results?"

-Yes I did, and I'm astonished at the results!-

"Why is that?"

-Hiro and Akari can read at a 5th grade level, and the math and science grades are at a 5th grade level too! It's amazing! They're at the level of a 5th grader, and they're not even in kindergarten yet! I've never seen anything like it in all my years working in the department of education!-

"That's is amazing! Oh my gosh, wait until Tomeo hears this!"

-Congratulations Maya. You both have a set of twin prodigies on your hands.-

"Thanks again Jacob. Have a good day."

-You too.-

Maya hung up the phone and ran out onto the porch in excitement, "Tomeo! I just got off the phone with Jacob!"

"You did? What did he say?" Tomeo asked.

Maya grinned, "They're prodigies Tomeo! Just like you thought. Jacob said they were at the level of a 5th grader."

"That's amazing!" Tomeo jumped from his chair, "Hiro! Akari! Come here!"

All three children decided to run over and see what the commotion between the parents was about.

"What is it?" Tadashi asked.

"Hiro and Akari are prodigies!" Maya said excitedly as she picked up Akari off the ground.

"We're prodigies! Wait… what's a prodigy?" Akari asked.

"It means you both are really smart!" Tomeo exclaimed.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Tadashi said in astonishment.

"Let's go out to celebrate!" Maya suggested.

"Can we get gummy bears?" Akari asked hopefully.

"Sure Akari. We can get you guys some gummy bears," Tomeo laughed at her love of gummy bears.

"Yay!" Hiro and Akari exclaimed in sync.

They went out to celebrate, and had one of the best day of their life. Tomeo was glad he had a couple of prodigies as children, and Maya was glad they were so smart. When they were born a month and a half premature, she was worried they wouldn't develop as fast… but there they were. 3 years old, and they already knew just about everything one would learn in elementary school.

This was definitely a good day.

* * *

 **Here's a small one on how Hiro and Akari were discovered to be prodigies. The next one is longer, and if you're realizing how old Hiro and Akari are right now, you all know what I mean.**

 **I want to wish all you all celebrating Thanksgiving a Happy Thanksgiving, and to enjoy the time you spend with your families.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	4. Chapter 4: The Accident

**Chapter 4: The Accident**

A month after Hiro and Akari were discovered to be prodigies, Maya and Tomeo had to leave for a robotics convention in New Paris, which was 6 hours away by car, so they'd be taking an airplane. They decided to leave Hiro, Akari, and Tadashi at their Aunt Cass's house for the week until they returned since there was no one they trusted more than Maya's older sister.

They had been packing the car… or at least they'd been trying to. Tadashi had already put his things in the car, and he sat on the front porch reading a book while he waited for his family. Tomeo and Maya had also packed their things into the car, but Maya checked the house to see if they were forgetting something while Tomeo helped Hiro and Akari pack their things.

"Tomeo! We're going to miss our flight if we don't leave in a few minutes!" Maya shouted.

"We'll be done in a few-Akari! Come on!" Tomeo shouted. There was giggling after he replied to Maya.

She decided walk up the stairs to see how the packing was coming, only to see it was barely coming. She saw Tomeo pulling numerous stuffed animals out of Akari's suitcase and backpack, and she put them back in while Hiro grabbed them off the bed and tossed them around. She walked in, and the three of froze.

"Akari," she called, "You don't need to bring all of your stuffed animals. You only need one."

"But then the others will be lonely," Akari protested.

"They'll have each other to keep company," Maya replied.

Akari sighed, realizing she wasn't going to get her way, "Ok."

She helped Maya out the animals back on her bed and pulled out her favorite stuffed animal, a cat. She carried it down the stairs and took it out to the car as Hiro followed her and Tomeo and Maya carried their bags.

Tadashi turned his head when he saw them all come out, and Maya locked the door, "Are we leaving yet?"

"Yes we are Tadashi," Tomeo replied. Tadashi put his bookmark in his book and walked towards the car. He helped Hiro get into his car seat, which was in the middle, and they all headed on their way to Aunt Cass's house.

5 minutes later, the rain began to pour hard on the ground, and they could barely see in front of them. The rain was too loud for Tadashi to concentrate or try to sleep-like Hiro and Akari were trying to-so he just stared out the window, even though he couldn't see anything.

* * *

15 minutes later, the rain had lightened up a little bit, which made it easier to see, but the three children in the back seat were still bored out of their minds.

"Mom? Are we almost there?" Tadashi asked.

"We're only a few minutes away Tadashi," Maya replied.

"I want to see Aunt Cass!" Akari shouted.

"We'll be at Aunt Cass's house in a few minutes Akari," Maya told her in an attempt to stop her shouting, which it did.

"I want to go with you guys," Hiro told them.

"We know you do Hiro," Maya told him, "But we're not allowed to bring you this time. Next time we promise we'll take you guys with us."

"Ok…" Hiro sighed.

Suddenly, Akari heard the familiar crinkling sound of her and her twin's favorite food in the world, gummy bears. She saw as her mother pulled two bags from her purse.

"GUMMY BEARS!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the chair in front of her.

"Where?!" Hiro looked around frantically for the delicious treat, but couldn't find them. Tadashi laughed at the sight.

Maya laughed, "You got me!"

She handed the gummy bears back to Hiro and Akari, but they never got the chance to open them.

It was all a blur. Their car passed an intersection when another car rammed into the front of their car, breaking the windshield, and pushing the car back into the intersection. Everyone began screaming, and Hiro and Akari began crying because they were petrified.

"What's happening?!" Tadashi asked frantically.

"Everyone just stay calm!" Tomeo shouted, though the second after he said that, another car passing through the intersection rammed the car on the driver's side, and caused the car to roll down the road before stopping upside down.

Tadashi was the only one fully conscious, and he was extremely frightened. With the car being upside down, he carefully undid his seatbelt, and looked over at his parents. Their dad was dead. He died on impact, when the second car rammed into the side. Their mother was almost ready to join him. She looked at Tadashi, who looked at her fearfully.

"Mom! I-I'm scared! I-I don't know what to do!" Tadashi stammered.

"There's nothing to be afraid of… just calm down," Maya said quietly, "You'll be ok."

"But what about you? And dad?" Tadashi asked.

"It's our time to go…" Maya sighed.

"What? No, no, no! Mom, we can't lose you guys! Not yet!" Tadashi cried.

"It'll be ok Tadashi," Maya said quietly.

"B-But where will we go?" Tadashi asked.

"Aunt Cass will take you in," Maya replied.

"But I don't want to go with Aunt Cass! I want you to stay!" Tadashi cried, "I don't want you to go! We need you!"

"Tadashi… I need you to take a deep breath for me. Can you do that?" Maya asked.

Tadashi nodded, and obeyed his mother's command.

"Tadashi… We're not really gone, as long as you remember us. We may not be there with you physically along the way, but we'll always be with you right here," Maya told him, putting her hand on his chest.

"But it won't be the same," Tadashi said sadly.

"I know… but it's the best we can do. I need you to promise me something," Maya continued.

"What is it?" Tadashi asked.

"Promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to protect your brother and sister, and you'll protect them with your life. Don't ever let them go through any more grief," Maya said sternly.

Tadashi nodded his head vigorously, "I promise."

"We both love you baby, all of you," Maya whispered, before she closed her eyes. That was the last thing she said, before she too, died because of her injuries, just like Tomeo.

"Mom?!" Tadashi cried frantically, but he knew it was too late. They were gone. He cried out in despair, unable to fully process the fact that his parents were gone, "No…"

He snapped out of his shocked state when he realized he still needed to get Hiro and Akari out of the car. He turned to see that neither of them were conscious, which made Tadashi fear the worst, but sighed in relief when he saw them both breathing.

First he unbuckled his Hiro's car seat and, carefully got him out of it. He made sure not to drop him due to the fact that the car was on its side, and pulled him out of the car, away from all of the broken glass, and away from the flames coming out of the car. He examined his little brother for injuries, and other than a couple of scratches on his arms and forehead, he was fine.

He then went back into the car to get Akari, and saw that…she had it worse.

Because she was on the right side of the car, the glass on the window shattered, and it flew all around her, small pieces embedded into her right arm. She was breathing slowly, slower than she was supposed to. She had a gash across her forehead that was bleeding freely. She also had a gash on her right leg, most likely due to glass, and it was also bleeding freely.

Knowing that she needed immediate medical attention, he quickly undid her seatbelt and carefully pulled her out of the car, and lied her next to her twin while the rain still falling hard.

Tadashi made one last trip into the car, and looked in his mother's purse for her phone. When he found it, he looked around where Akari's car seat was and found her purple stuffed cat, and figured when she woke up she'd want it.

He took one last glance at his deceased parents. He whispered to them, "I promise to protect them with my life," before leaving the car for the last time.

He ran back to his brother and sister to see that they were still unconscious. He quickly dialed 911 on the phone and listened to it ring.

-This is 911 what is your emergency?-

"M-My name is T-Tadashi Hamada, and my family got into a car accident. My little brother and sister need help."

-Could you explain what happened?-

"We drove down the road and t-two cars hit ours. My parents didn't make it, but my brother and sister are bleeding."

-Do you know your location?-

"Um…" Tadashi trailed off looking for a street sign, "We are on the intersection of Nikko Rd. and Sora St."

-One more question… how old are you Tadashi?-

"I-I'm seven."

-You did the right thing to call 911 Tadashi. Be thankful you were taught what to do in an emergency. An ambulance is on its way.-

"Thank you."

Tadashi hung up the phone and then scrolled through his mother's contact list until he found Aunt Cass's contact. She deserved to know, and she was probably wondering where they were now.

-Hello?-

"A-Aunt Cass?"

-Tadashi? What's wrong?-

"We got into a car accident."

-Is everyone alright?-

"I'm ok. Hiro and Akari aren't, but I called an ambulance."

-Oh my gosh... ok, ok, ok. Um… what about your parents?-

"…T-They didn't make it."

Tadashi heard her gasp, and then he heard muffled sobbing. -Oh my gosh… Oh no…-

"Aunt Cass? The ambulance is coming…"

-Ok honey. I'll meet you all at the hospital… ok?-

"Ok Aunt Cass."

He hung up the phone as the ambulance pulled up. At this point, he was in a state of shock. He felt himself lifted onto a stretcher, and Hiro and Akari were as well. They were put in the back of the ambulance and their injuries were tended. He couldn't speak, for he feared that if he did, he would break down.

So he stayed silent and didn't answer any of the questions the paramedics asked him. He watched as a long scratch on his arm that he didn't know he had was cleaned up and bandaged, but them he stared straight ahead the rest of the way.

He felt the ambulance stop moving, and he was whisked through the lobby with an unreadable expression on his face with Hiro and Akari unconscious on the same stretcher. He saw Aunt Cass with her hand over her mouth when she got a look of his face, and she followed the paramedics to a larger room, and each of the children were lied on a bed.

Nurses immediately began tending to Hiro and Akari's injuries, which most likely needed stitches. A doctor checked Tadashi, and quickly diagnosed him in a state of shock. It was proven so when he didn't respond to anything anyone asked him. Aunt Cass stayed by his side until he snapped out of his shock.

When he did snap out of his shock, the memories came flooding back like a tsunami, and he broke down. He curled up into a ball and cried. Aunt Cass attempted to calm him down by whispering to him, "It'll be ok."

He only hoped that statement was true.

* * *

A few minutes later, a moaning sound was heard on the other side of a curtain, and then frantic cry, meaning Hiro was awake. Both Tadashi and Aunt Cass knew it was Hiro's biggest fear to be left somewhere alone. Aunt Cass pulled the curtain back and when Hiro saw the both of them, he immediately relaxed. But then he looked around the room, and they knew he was looking for Akari.

"Where's Akari?" he asked.

"She's still sleeping…" Aunt Cass trailed off.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" he asked.

Tadashi stiffened. There was no way he would be able to tell his brother and sister that their parents died. He wouldn't be able to keep himself together. Luckily, Aunt Cass answered the question for him.

"When we get to my house, I'll tell you and Akari. Ok?" Aunt Cass offered.

"Ok," Hiro sighed and laid back down on the pillow, attempting to get more sleep.

A few more minutes later, Akari woke up, moaning in pain on the other side of the curtain. Aunt Cass opened it up, and she called for Tadashi.

"Dashi…" she cried.

Tadashi walked over to her, and she cried when she saw him. She grabbed the sides of her head, "Dashi… it hurts."

"I know Akari. But you'll feel better soon. I found something," Tadashi said and pulled out the cat from behind his back. Then he gave it to Akari.

"Kitty," she mumbled, pulling the stuffed animal close to her chest.

About an hour or so later, the doctors notified Aunt Cass that they were well enough to leave, and she took her niece and nephews back to the café. Tadashi walked over to the couch and sat down. Hiro followed, but Akari was carried due to the line of stitches on her leg.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" Hiro asked.

Aunt Cass sat on the couch across from the 3 of them, "Your mom and dad didn't make it out of the car accident."

"They're gone?" Hiro asked in shock. Aunt Cass nodded.

"So… we won't get to see mommy and daddy anymore?" Akari asked softly.

"No… I'm sorry honey," Aunt Cass whispered. Akari's eyes filled with tears, and she cried. Hiro followed after, and Tadashi sobbed quietly on the other side of the couch, "But it'll be ok! I'm going to take you 3 in, and I promise to protect you with my life."

Tadashi let out a choked sob, remembering the words his mother made him promise to her just hours earlier. Noticing his distress, Hiro and Akari crawled over to where Tadashi was sitting. They hugged him tightly, and he greatly accepted. Aunt Cass soon joined in the hug.

It might not have been a good day, but things were certainly going to look up eventually.

* * *

 **Did any of you cry while reading this? No? Just me? Ok then... *Sniffles***

 ***regains calm composure***

 **Ok, so yeah, here's the latest one shot. I'll have the next one up in a week or so. Until then, stay tuned and read my other Big Hero 6 stories.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**

 **Coming up: Chapter 5: Akari's Depression**


	5. Chapter 5: A Cat and a Promise

**Chapter 5: A Cat and a Promise**

6 months passed since the death of the Hamada siblings parents passed away, but they've all moved on, and they continued on with their life. Tadashi started attending school again, and Hiro and Akari would remain under the supervision off their Aunt while she worked in the café. Whether they were outside drawing on the sidewalk, or sitting at a table in the corner, she always made sure that she could see them.

She realized that she may be overprotective with Hiro and Akari, but she doesn't care, and Hiro and Akari don't seem to mind. In fact, they like the attention.

One day, Hiro and Akari sat at a bistro table in front of the café. Aunt Cass had just brought them some sandwiches to eat, and so they began to eat their lunch. As Hiro and Akari ate, they talked about random things, from robots to their future.

After they finished their sandwiches, Aunt Cass brought out one of their favorite things to eat… and no, it wasn't gummy bears.

It was mochi.

"Yay!" Hiro and Akari cheered as their mochi sat in front of them

"Thank you Aunt Cass," Akari said politely.

"You're welcome Akari," Aunt Cass replied, walking back into the café.

"Mmm…" the both of them mumbled in delight.

As Hiro ate his mochi, the both of them noticed that his face became covered in chocolate. He still had half of his mochi left when he said, "I need a napkin."

With that, he walked into the café. Akari continued to eat hers, her attention focused on the cars driving past the café. She was so focused that she didn't even notice that there was a kitten eating Hiro's mochi. She didn't even know it was there until she felt something licking her fingers.

She turned her head and saw that a kitten was licking the fingers of her mochi covered hand. She looked at him. Then she looked at Hiro's plate, and noticed that the mochi had disappeared.

"Hey!" She said as she moved her hand away from the hungry kitten, "You ate Hiro's mochi!"

She waved her hand in front of the kitten, attempting to shoo it away but failed. She wiped her hand on her shorts and picked up the cat. The kitten squeaked when she picked it up.

She looked at the kitten and studied everything about it. The kitten had white, orange, and black fur with green eyes. But it looked like it hadn't eaten well and was scrawny. It looked like a domestic house cat, judging by the lack of collar and dirty fur, but perhaps no one took care of him very well.

"Aww… you're so cute!" Akari cooed as she put the kitten in her lap and began scratching his head behind his ears. The cat closed his eyes and instantly started to purr in response.

Akari continued to pet the cat for another minute or so before Hiro walked out of the café completely free of any chocolate. He sat at the table to see that his mochi was missing.

"What happened to my mochi?" he asked.

"The kitten ate it," Akari replied simply.

"What kitten?" Hiro asked. Akari showed him the kitten in her arms, "He ate my mochi?"

"Yep," Akari replied honestly.

"Now I don't have any…" Hiro trailed off sadly.

"We live in a café! We can get it whenever we want!" Akari exclaimed.

"Right…" Hiro trailed off once again.

Aunt Cass returned to the table to grab the dishes that the twins ate off of. She noticed the kitten in Akari's lap, and she paused, "What do you have there Akari?"

"A kitten," she replied simply.

"Where'd he come from?" Aunt Cass asked, bending down to look at Akari and the kitten.

"He walked up… and he ate Hiro's mochi," Akari explained.

It was then that Aunt Cass got a better look of the kitten. All dirty and skinny, no wonder he jumped onto the table to eat Hiro's mochi. She saw no collar on the ratty looking kitten and felt sympathy for him.

"He doesn't have a collar," Aunt Cass observed.

"How do we know where is home is?" Hiro asked.

"That's just it Hiro. We don't know where his home is," Aunt Cass explained, "He could've run away, or he could've been left out on the street."

"What are we gonna do?" Akari asked. She is very fond of cats, for it's her favorite animal, and she can't stand it when they are hurt or lost, "We can't just leave him out on the street…"

"That's very true Akari," Aunt Cass told her. She thought about something for a minute before opening her mouth to speak to the twins again, "How about we give him a home here?"

"He would be our pet?" Hiro asked.

"He would be our pet, yes. But more importantly, he'd be our family," Aunt Cass explained.

"We can keep him?" Akari asked, just to clarify what she had just heard.

"Yes Akari. We can keep him, as long as you promise to take care of him," Aunt Cass stated.

"I promise," Akari told her Aunt.

"Me too," Hiro agreed.

"What should we call him?"

"How about Mochi?" Aunt Cass suggested.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Because he ate your mochi, honey," Aunt Cass replied.

"I like it," Akari stated.

"Me too," Hiro agreed.

Aunt Cass smiled, "Why don't you take him up into the apartment and try to clean him up a little bit? Then we can go out to get things for him."

"Ok," Hiro and Akari said in sync. They walked into the café and up into the apartment, making a beeline for the bathroom to do as their Aunt said.

"Not a lot of water Hiro," Akari told him as they turned on the faucet in the bathtub, "He's still really tiny."

When the water was about the tip of their thumb to their wrist, Hiro turned off the water and Akari put Mochi in the tub, and he didn't try to fight his way out, knowing he desperately needed what was coming.

Akari was gentle, as was Hiro, but he found himself getting the things Akari needed to clean Mochi, and then watch her wash him. He did get to help her, but Akari chose to take charge more in this situation.

Hiro drained the water out of the tub as Akari gently rubbed Mochi with a towel, making him look fluffy, but still wet.

Aunt Cass came in to check on them, and smiled at the sight, "I see you've got Mochi cleaned up. Ready to go?"

Both of them nodded, and Akari placed Mochi down on her bed before rushing out the door with her Aunt and brother.

* * *

An hour later, the three of them returned with their hands full of everything a cat could ask for. They placed all down in the living room and set everything up for Mochi as Tadashi came up the stairs.

"Aunt Cass, I'm… what's going on in here?" Tadashi asked when he saw the pile of cat things.

"We got a kitten," Akari said, as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

"Where is it?" Tadashi asked.

"Sleeping on my bed," Akari replied.

"What's its name?" he asked.

"His name is Mochi," Hiro replied.

"Moc… you know what? Not even going to ask," Tadashi said as he walked up the stairs into their shared room to see the tiny kitten curled on Akari's pillow sleeping soundly.

"That cat's gonna be living the good life now," Tadashi muttered before going back down the stairs.

* * *

 **Voilà! The story of how Mochi came to be a part of the Hamada family. I hope you liked it.**

 **Follow and review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**

 **Coming up: Chapter 6: First Day of School**


	6. Chapter 6: First Day of School

**Chapter 6: First Day of School**

Another year passed, and soon, it was time for Hiro and Akari to start school. Aunt Cass, though she knew they were prodigies, decided to start them in kindergarten so they could make some friends their age. She was so excited to send her niece and nephew to school, so excited that she bought them everything brand new. Instead of using one of Tadashi's old backpacks, she bought them each a different color backpack.

Hiro's was blue, and Akari's was purple, but both of them had little robots on them. Hiro and Akari were ecstatic to start school, but the only thing they weren't excited about was the school uniforms they had to wear.

They were always used to wearing what they wanted to wear, but wearing a uniform was something they despised. But, it was policy at San Fransokyo Elementary School. Tadashi didn't seem to mind, so if he didn't care about uniforms, then maybe they could get used to it.

"Ooh! My niece and nephew are going to school! I'm so excited!" Aunt Cass gushed. She grabbed both of them and pulled them into a hug, much to their disliking.

"Aunt Cass!" they whined.

"Sorry!" Aunt Cass apologized. She let go of them, and Akari took this moment of freedom to rush back into the bathroom to brush her hair again.

Akari was looking forward to going to school, much more than Hiro anyway. While she lives with her Aunt Cass, her life has pretty much been filled with boys. And those boys were her brothers. She never had a chance to play 'dress up' or 'tea party,' it was always robots and fighting. So she was hoping she'd make some friends today that weren't boys.

"Akari! It's time to go!" Aunt Cass shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Akari replied. She rushed down the stairs, and she followed her Aunt and brothers into her truck.

As they drove to the elementary school, Aunt Cass rambled on and on about her 'little babies finally going off to school' and how they were 'growing up so fast.'

They made it to the school, and Aunt Cass parked the truck in the parking lot. The four of them hopped out, and headed towards the building, but Tadashi insisted he go off to his class.

"Tadashi, are you sure? Do you want me to walk you there?" Aunt Cass asked. Tadashi shook his head.

"No thanks Aunt Cass, I can do it," Tadashi replied. He looked down at Hiro and Akari, who looked around their surroundings curiously, "Be good for your teacher ok?"

"Ok Dashi!" Akari replied happily. They had a sibling hug, and they watched as Tadashi walked away.

"Alright kiddos, let's get to the office and find out who your teacher is," Aunt Cass said, grabbing their attention. Hiro and Akari nodded, walking side-by-side next to Aunt Cass to the office.

They entered the office, which seemed to be filled with parents and their children, which, Hiro and Akari noticed were about the same age as them. But, the three of them waited patiently in line until Aunt Cass was finally up at the desk.

"Hello? New students?" the woman at the desk asked politely.

"Yes ma'am. Hiro and Akari Hamada," Aunt Cass replied.

"Ooh, a couple more Hamadas? Tadashi's a very good student," the woman complimented.

"Well, he always likes to do his best," Aunt Cass told her.

They listened as the woman at the desk clicked the keys on the keyboard. When the clicking stopped, the woman told Hiro and Akari where they were going.

"Let's see… Akari is going to room 4-012 and Hiro is going to 4-011," the woman informed Aunt Cass.

"Alright, thank you," Aunt Cass said politely, and she walked out the door with Hiro and Akari by her side.

"Why aren't we in the same room Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked.

"Maybe they were too full to have one more, but I'm sure this'll give you a chance to make lots of new friends!" Aunt Cass said optimistically.

"Ok," Hiro and Akari said in sync.

They walked down the long corridor until they made it to the rooms they were assigned. First they went to Hiro's room. When Aunt Cass opened the door, they looked around at all of the toys and books and arts and crafts supplies that was in there. A middle aged woman with brown hair in a bun and blue eyes greeted the three of them.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Bennett," she greeted.

"Hello, I'm Cassidy, and this is my nephew Hiro. He's been assigned to this class," Aunt Cass explained. Akari stayed behind Aunt Cass's leg. She would never admit it, but she was shy.

"Who's this?" Mrs. Bennett asked, noticing Akari behind Aunt Cass.

"Oh! This is my niece, Akari. She's a little shy. Say hello Akari," Aunt Cass replied.

"Hi…" Akari said shyly.

"Oh, well aren't you a cutie?" Mrs. Bennett asked. She turned to Aunt Cass, "Will she be joining our class too?"

"No," Aunt Cass replied, "She's in the room one door down."

"Aw… well, we'll make sure you and Hiro can still play together. Ok?" Mrs. Bennett asked. Akari nodded.

"Well, I think it's time to get Akari to her classroom now," Aunt Cass announced.

"Alright then," Mrs. Bennett said, "Well Hiro, why don't you say goodbye to Akari?"

"Goodbye Akari," Hiro said quietly. He gave her a hug before walking off with Mrs. Bennett.

"Bye Hiro," she replied, though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"Alright sweetie, let's get you to your class," Aunt Cass said.

"Ok," Akari replied.

They walked out of the room and into the next one down the hall. They entered the room, which looked almost exactly like the first. The only thing really different that stood out was that this time, a middle aged man with short blond hair and green eyes walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Tamako," he greeted.

"Hello. I'm Cassidy, Akari's Aunt, and she's going to be joining your class," Aunt Cass replied. Then she whispered, "She's a little bit on the shy side."

"Well, that's to be expected, coming out into the busy world, and learning to get used to things like this can be scary sometimes," Mr. Tamako explained.

Aunt Cass nodded, "Akari, sweetie. I have to go and open up the café soon, so I'll see you when I come to get you and your brothers. Ok?"

Akari nodded. "Bye Aunt Cass," she said in a small voice. She watched longingly as Aunt Cass walked out the door.

"Akari, would you like to play with the other kids?" Mr. Tamako asked, "We'll be introducing ourselves later."

Akari nodded. She walked over to the bookshelf where she saw a little girl with long brown hair and brown eyes reading a book… except the book was upside down.

Akari sat down next to her. The girl looked up from her book at Akari, "Hi."

"Hi," Akari replied.

"I'm Emi," the girl introduced.

"I'm Akari," Akari introduced. Emi closed the book and put it on the floor.

"Do you want to be friends?" Emi asked.

"Ok," Akari said, smiling, "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm 5, I have a younger sister, and a cat," Emi explained.

"I'm 5 too. I have 2 older brothers, but one of them is my twin, and I have a cat too," Akari explained.

"What's your brother's names?" Emi asked.

"Hiro and Tadashi," Akari told her, "What about you?"

"My sister's name is Kiko," Emi stated.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Mr. Tamako shouted, sending the room into silence, "Take a seat at the tables, and we can get started."

Everyone got up and scurried into a seat. Emi and Akari sat at a table in the middle of the room with 2 boys and another girl.

"I want you to introduce yourselves to everyone at your table," Mr. Tamako instructed.

"I'm Emi," Emi introduced.

The boy with black hair and blue eyes went next, "I'm Aki."

"I'm Sophie," said the girl with auburn hair and green eyes.

"I'm Akari," Akari introduced.

"I'm Ethan," the blonde boy with brown eyes said.

Mr. Tamako called for the children's attention again. They all went silent and he went on to begin teaching about colors and numbers… which Akari already knew.

She rested her head on her hand and listened to her teacher go on and on.

 _This is going to be a long year…_

Lunch came, then recess, and both Hiro and Akari were excited to see each other. Akari's class came out first, and she waited patiently on a swing for her brother. She kicked her legs up and down a little bit before she was suddenly pushed forward and landed face first in the sand.

She pushed herself up and brushed the sand off her face. She turned to face the person who had pushed her off the swing. He looked about Tadashi's age, and so did the boys behind him.

"Hey!" she shouted, "What was that for?"

"I wanted a turn," the leader of the group said innocently.

"You could've waited your turn… just like everyone else," Akari replied.

"I don't 'wait' my turn. I tell people to do stuff, and they do it for me," the boy continued to say innocently.

"I wouldn't ever do that for you! You have no manners, and you need to get some!" Akari said confidently.

"Well, aren't you a stubborn little kindergartener?" one of the boys behind the leader said.

"I'm not stubborn. I'm making a point," Akari replied. Yep… totally stubborn. She stood from the sand and brushed herself off. Then she held her head high, and walked away, much to the boys' confusion.

Akari had always been told, whether it was her Aunt, or her brother, or a random person on the street, that when you're angry and you want to hit someone, you just hold your head high and walk away. Akari could've gone berserk and attacked them, but she knew better. Had they kicked her or hit her again… that would've been another story.

Akari decided to go to the monkey bars. She always seemed to do fairly well on the playground in the park, so she decided to try her skill on these. She was incredibly focused as she made her way along. So focused that she hadn't even noticed the boys from earlier come up behind her.

The only time she noticed them was when they began poking her stomach and torso repeatedly, causing her to lose her concentration and fall to the ground on her butt. She looked up angrily at the boys.

"What was that for? What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I want you to stop playing on the playground," the leader told her.

"Why?" Akari asked.

"Duh… so we can play on it," the leader said, gesturing to himself and the two boys behind him.

"There's enough room for everyone to play on the playground," Akari said.

"My, my, you don't learn do you little one. Do you?" the boys said sarcastically.

"Leave me alone. I don't have to listen to you," Akari said as she glared at them all.

The boys were unfazed by her glare, "Why don't we make her learn to listen… boys?"

Akari's eyes widened in fear when she comprehended what the boy had said. She scooted to the ladder of the monkey bar as the boys approached her. She curled herself up into a ball to be a smaller target, hoping a savior would come.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" a familiar voice shouted.

Akari didn't dare remove her arms from over her head as she heard a pair of footsteps approaching.

"Leave this little girl alone! What did she ever do to you?" the familiar voice continued to shout. Akari suddenly realized why the voice was so familiar. She peeked her eyes through her arms to see Tadashi standing in between her and the boys.

"You don't scare us Hamada. We're trying to show her to listen to us," the leader said.

"You shouldn't do that. In fact, what you're doing is considered bullying, and I could tell the teacher on you for that," Tadashi stated.

"Tadashi… you wouldn't want to become a tattle-tale. Now would you?" one of the boys said.

"It's better than letting you hurt an innocent little girl who's just trying to play. Go away, before I do tell the teacher," Tadashi explained.

"'Go away, before I do tell a teacher,'" the leader mocked. The other boys laughed, "C'mon boys."

Finally, after what felt like forever, the boys laughed, and Tadashi finally knelt down to help whoever had been bullied, not even knowing it was his baby sister.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tadashi asked.

Akari was shaking, "T-Tad-dashi?"

"Akari?" Tadashi asked in shock. Akari nodded, "What happened?"

"I was waiting f-for Hiro, and they wouldn't leave m-me alone," Akari stammered. She felt Tadashi give her a hug, "They pushed me off the swing, and m-made me fall off the monkey bars."

"Akari, I'm sorry. Some people are just mean. Don't let it get to you. Ok?" Tadashi asked.

"Ok," Akari replied. She uncurled herself, and she hugged Tadashi, "Will you play with me?"

"Sure," Tadashi smiled, "I think I saw Hiro by the tree."

"Let's go get him," Akari smiled back. The both of them ran off to get Hiro.

If there was one thing Akari would always be 100% certain of, it was that she knew that her brothers would always be there to help when she needed it, and vice versa.

* * *

 **Isn't it sweet to see a little fluff between siblings?! It's adorable! I see Tadashi being a person who stands up for others when they need it, and a person who helps people... even when he was a little kid. :)**

 **I definitely wasn't going to let Akari get beat up by those stupid bullies! I couldn't even think of name or appearances for them... so you can do that yourself I guess...**

 **The next chapter will be up on either Christmas Eve or Christmas.**

 **Follow and review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**

 **Coming up: Chapter 7: Winter Wonderland**


	7. Chapter 7: Winter Wonderland

**Chapter 7: Winter Wonderland**

The months passed by in a flash, as did the seasons. The end of summer, all of autumn, and the beginning of winter. Children everywhere in San Fransokyo were looking forward to winter break from school, and Christmas.

Everyone looks forward to this time of year, because this was the time of the year that people spent the most time together in San Fransokyo. The only thing they don't look forward to… is the snow. The reason for that is because it hasn't snowed in San Fransokyo for 5 years, and after the second year without snow, people stopped hoping that it would fall.

Hiro, Akari, and Tadashi were just released from school for the 3 week long break just hours ago. The three of them were so excited. They loved Christmas, one of the reasons was because Aunt Cass makes a lot of Christmas cookies, and they get the extras. The other reason was because they got to spend time with each other and Aunt Cass.

Sure, they didn't have their parents anymore, but that doesn't mean they're not a family. They knew… or rather Tadashi knew that the three of them survived because they were destined to do great things that they hadn't gotten to accomplish yet, as Aunt Cass told him.

Tadashi hoped every year the snow would fall. He hadn't seen it since the year Hiro and Akari were born. It was weird, because on the cold February day Hiro and Akari were born, all of the snow melted away, and it hadn't returned since. Hiro and Akari had never experienced snow, and he wanted them to see how fun it was to play in it.

Aunt Cass had just finished decorating the café. She came up the stairs after she closed it, and greeted her niece and nephews, who were trying to decorate the house… but they could only get so far with their height. She smiled, and she picked each of them up to put the direction where they wanted it to go.

Within an hour, the entire house was covered in Christmas decorations, from candy canes, to a Christmas tree. Suddenly, the door rang. Aunt Cass went down to answer it, and she came back a minute later with a package in hand, shivering.

"Ooh… it's so cold outside Tadashi," Aunt Cass shivered, "Maybe there will be snow this year."

Hearing this, Tadashi's face brightened. "Really?"

"It's possible. But then again, it's just might be wind chill again," Aunt Cass shrugged.

"Aunt Cass?" Akari asked, "What does snow look like?"

"Snow… it's like rain, but it's white. It's actually frozen rain, and it fall from the sky in all different patterns, but they're too small to see," Aunt Cass explained, "When lots of snow falls, it makes the ground white, and all the kids go out and play in it."

"That sounds fun," Hiro said absentmindedly.

"How come it doesn't snow anymore?" Akari asked.

Aunt Cass shrugged, "I really don't know honey. It could be global warming, or the weather's just becoming hotter."

"Oh…" Akari trailed off.

"But let's not think about that right now! C'mon kiddos, in your pajamas! The sooner you're asleep, the quicker Santa will come to see you," Aunt Cass insisted.

The three children bolted up the stairs, but then Tadashi walked back down to Aunt Cass, "I know Santa's not real… but I pretend for Hiro and Akari."

Aunt Cass smiled, and Tadashi ran back up the stairs. Aunt Cass followed them and watched as each of them climbed into their beds, and Mochi laid at Akari's feet.

"Night kiddos. See you all in the morning," she said as she turned out the lights.

"Night Aunt Cass," the three of them replied in sync.

She walked back down the stairs quietly as the twins thought about what snow looked like. Eventually, the both of them fell asleep thinking the same thing…

 _I wish it would snow outside._

* * *

The next morning, Hiro and Akari were up at the crack of dawn. Realizing it was Christmas, they jumped out of their beds and onto Tadashi's.

"DASHI! WAKE! UP!" Akari shouted when she jumped on top of his sleeping form. He awoke with a start.

"What?! Where's my screwdriver?!" he shouted in his sleepy state.

"Dashi…" Akari whined.

"What's wrong Akari?" Tadashi asked, his eyes still closed.

"What's wrong is that you aren't awake and out of bed on Christmas…" Hiro grumbled.

"What? Christmas? Christmas isn't until…" Tadashi trailed it finally hit him. He jumped up, now fully awake, "Today!"

"COME ON!" Hiro and Akari shouted as they dragged him out of bed and down the stairs.

Much to their surprise, Aunt Cass was already up in the kitchen, making them breakfast. They walked over to the table, which happened to be in her line of sight.

"Morning kiddos. Merry Christmas!" she said cheerily as always.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Cass!" they all replied in sync.

"Go ahead and sit down by the tree, I'll be ready in a minute!" she said happily, and the three children happily ran over to the Christmas tree filled underneath with presents.

The three of them looked in awe. It was almost as if every year, the amount of presents under the tree grew larger and larger.

A minute later, they all heard Aunt Cass gasp. They turned their head to see her looking out the window excitedly.

"Guys! It's snowing!" Aunt Cass exclaimed.

"Really?" Tadashi asked hopefully. Aunt Cass nodded.

Hiro and Akari looked at each other before bolting back up the stairs. They came down a minute later with their winter gear over their pajamas.

"C'mon! C'mon! Come on!" Hiro and Akari whined. Aunt Cass and Tadashi laughed at their behavior. They should've expected this… the twins had never seen snow before, and they were very excited to experience it.

Tadashi ran up the stairs and Aunt Cass ran into her room, both coming back into the living room a few minutes later with their winter gear on.

"Are you guys ready?" Aunt Cass asked the twins excitedly. They both nodded their heads vigorously. "Let's get out there!"

They walked down the stairs, out the front door, and down the street to the park, where lots of other kids were playing in the snow.

"C'mon Dashi!" Akari shouted as she and Hiro ran faster and faster into the heart of the park, where large piles of snow sat.

"Watch them carefully Tadashi!" Aunt Cass shouted.

"Ok!" he shouted back, and he chased after Hiro and Akari, who plopped down into the snow.

"Hey Dashi?" Hiro asked. "What do you do in the snow?"

"Well, lots of things," Tadashi replied. "You can have snowball fights, or make snowmen, or make snow angels, or even an igloo out of snow!"

"That's sounds fun!" Hiro and Akari exclaimed in sync.

"What will we do first?" Akari asked.

"How about we make a snowman?" Tadashi asked.

"Ok!" Akari agreed.

The three of them played in the snow all day, enjoying the time they had with the snow, not knowing when it would snow next. They completely forgot about thee unopened presents at the café, and just played together outside.

* * *

 **Sorry about the bad ending, I had some writer's block. But anyway, Merry Christmas everyone! My gift to all of my readers is all of my stories being updated today!**

 **And I'm super happy because I got a Baymax onesie! EEEEEEE!**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~Kiki**


	8. Hiatus

Hello readers. This is not a chapter, unfortunately. Ok, so I have some news for you guys.

I am currently working on many things, if you had not already known, including:

1\. Rewriting the 'Journey to Another Dimension' series.

2\. writing something for Inside Out.

3\. writing a few Hiro and Akari AU's

4\. Rewriting the '7 Intrepid Friends' series.

Whoa, what? Did I read that right? Did I just say I was rewriting the '7 Intrepid Friends' series?

Yes, my friend. Yes I did.

I have decided to rewrite the 7 Intrepid Friends series. I reread the series, and discovered many, many, _**MANY**_ mistakes, and I had some ideas to make it seem as if I wasn't **COMPLETELY** ripping off Big Hero 6.

So... yeah. This story, for the time being, until I have time to pick it back up, is going on hiatus. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Until next time, Follow and Review! See you in the next chapter!

~Kiki


	9. Not An Update!

**This is NOT a story update.**

 **So recently I've joined a program that helps smaller YouTubers get more views and subscribers. After watching YouTube WAY too much recently, I've decided to help some of these smaller YouTubers.**

 **So I have 5 YouTubers that you guys should check out. And if you check them out, If you have an account on this website, I'll follow AND favorite you, and your stories. But subscribe to them in order to get my follow and favorite. When you have subscribed to them, PM me telling me that you did and I'll follow and favorite you and your stories!**

 **Here they are:**

 **Candice (ellieisnotonline) channel/UCSSyWBXMyojbUhDcA6s5qtA**

 **Hannah (AntiHan) channel/UCKvM7EmVn9zd_SX2IJhuUmg**

 **Ashlynn (Ashlynn Hughes) channel/UCKYVRwIBhf1JKdidGQ5YFYw**

 **Stephanie (Stephanie Pham) channel/UCKYVRwIBhf1JKdidGQ5YFYw**

 **Nathan (Nathan Macgregor) channel/UCpJ2LZUT0deSYD3SGL2TyFg**

 **Don't forget to Subscribe to them, or I will not follow or favorite you.**

 **If you're waiting for updates on my stories, as I am nearing the end of my Freshman year of high school, I have to study for exams, and over the summer I'm getting a job and doing a lot of volunteering and travel with my family, so please be patient for updates ok?**

 **Thanks for understanding, but don't worry, I WILL update as often as possible this summer. I PROMISE.**

 **Follow and Review! See you in the chapters!**

 **~Kiki**


End file.
